


Evenings and the Devil

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Consent Issues, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the circus it wasn't their choice to become room mates who despise each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the kinkmeme. The prompt: "After this week's episode of Book of Circus, I am desperately in need of Sebastian jerking off in the top bunk just to piss Will off. Bonus points if Will gets flustered and aroused. I don't care if Will joins in or not, but I love the idea of him reluctantly getting hot and bothered by a creature he despises."

 

 

 

At first Will chided himself for drawing unnecessarily lewd conclusions. Then he grew more convinced, but Sebastian wouldn't possibly, would he? Well, he was a devil after all. Will shuddered internally, with disgust and annoyance, and how dare he? And did demons even have any need for such things? Of course this was just another provocation, and Will settled in to weather it like a petty storm, huddled under his blankets and doing his best to tune out his surroundings.  
  
Sebastian had started quietly, almost discreetly. But perhaps from Will's unconscious and uncomfortable shifting in the bunk below he'd twigged that he had an awake audience of sorts. An item of clothing fell to the floor, not in his cordoned area, so why should Will complain?  
  
Will turned to the wall, but he was no further away from Sebastian and his movements and breathing and sighing. That first little moan, as if from behind teeth pressed into a soft bottom lip, touched a hideous shiver along Will's spine like a physical thing, something small and nasty in need of squashing. That filthy noise repeated, grew bolder, drawn out, punctured with a gasp, and swallowed in a purr.  
  
Will's head was throbbing in the dark along with his heart. He felt ill and sweaty. That demon's filthiness was getting everywhere, poisoning the air he was breathing much too fast.  
  
"Do you mind?" he hissed before he could realise what a terrible choice of words that was in this context.  
  
The devil chuckled. "Not at all." Because of course he'd give that mild practised reply. "Go right ahead," he said, as if offering the empty seat beside him on a train.  
  
With a huff, Will put on his glasses and got out of bed. Although he didn't want to see, he would confront that filthy creature, and later remind the owner to teach his dog some manners. He stood up tall beside the bed, and glared in the low light at Sebastian's bunk.  
  
He was startled to see nothing untoward at all, as if he really had been only imagining. Sebastian lay there fully and neatly dressed and still as a corpse in the coffin, his gloved hands settled on his stomach. Only that faint smirk on his lips and open eyes showed his devious intentions.  
  
Somewhat weakly, Will reminded him to behave himself or else. He couldn't even think of a good threat.  
  
"If you are having trouble getting your precious sleep, might I suggest a cup of warm milk?" Sebastian said.  
  
"Go back to Hell."  
  
"I'd like that, but my master wouldn't allow it."  
  
After feeling too irritated and foolish to remain standing there while Sebastian was doing absolutely nothing, Will settled back into bed. Apart from the usual background noise of the circus ground, it remained quiet around Will, and he eventually began to drift into sleep. A slight shifting of material and creak of the bunk-bed didn't instantly bother him. But then, a low moan and puff of dark amusement.  
  
Will was awake again in a moment, pulse thudding and bewildered. Considering how tired he was after a day of foolish trapeze practice and his actual mission, Will tried again to simply sleep through it.  
  
But Sebastian was drawing it out, denying release (and quiet for Will), because of course he could and would. Will couldn't tell how long it had been going on so far, but he guessed at least an hour. When Sebastian was panting and reaching breathy notes in his moaning, he nevertheless restrained himself from plunging on into climax. No, that would cut short his enjoyment, and Will's seething irritation.  
  
Will scoffed after the latest instance of delay, though he was almost glad for the short moments of quiet apart from Sebastian's rough breathing. Listening to the build-up he'd been mentally urging the devil to finish, to finally let the dam break, to finally be fucking done with it. After that disappointment of expectation his own tension squirmed a little to this unpleasant anticipatory hum. Not over.  
  
However, he would not, never, stoop to that devil's level. But he supposed it was inevitable that his own body would respond to those signs and scents of excitement and arousal; to unconsciously and vicariously be caught up in the desire and wish for release. Sebastian was probably counting on it; so Will would not be merely annoyed and inconvenienced, but deeply frustrated.  
  
Devious scum, Will thought as he nearly unconsciously extended his death-scythe into the top bunk and crossed Sebastian's fluttering throat. In an instant there was the heavy mass at the other end, alive and fighting him, dragging him from bed, or rather Will stood so that he wouldn't lose hold of his weapon.  
  
Eyes red and glittering, a snarl of sharp teeth--Sebastian had quite let himself go. He crouched over the narrow handle of the death-scythe like a witch atop a broom, a most lewd witch, with all of his garments removed except the white gloves and shirt that still gave slight modesty. Will pushed up his glasses and then yanked hard to draw his death-scythe out of Sebastian's hold. The blades at the end scored the insides of Sebastian's thighs, and as Will watched blood began to seep from the cuts. Sebastian was still aroused though, and despite a little surprise at the sudden confrontation, he still showed a toothy grin. He gave the welling blood a light touch, smearing it a little, and then brought his fingers to his mouth. He curled his tongue at the enjoyment of it, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Would you like to tell my young master about this? How you listened to me pleasuring myself, trying to hide your pitifully obvious arousal?" He sneered. "My master would be quite disgusted with you, reacting in such a way despite your never-ending condescension."  
  
Will stabbed towards Sebastian's face, but he was narrowly avoided as usual. How dare he even suggest Will had anything to feel ashamed about in this situation. Granted, the front of his pyjamas was pushed out by his erection, but Sebastian should mind his own business.  
  
Keeping his voice cold and low Will said, "Maybe your master would like to hear about how his dog cannot be separated from him for even a night without begging for attention and carrying on like a sex-starved maniac."  
  
"Oh, were you hoping I would act like an incubus and offer you pleasure? I must admit I have no interest in you, and it would be the most tedious chore."  
  
"Hah, you really are deluded scum," Will said. "But demons do like to live in an inflated sense of self-importance. Don't flatter yourself too much, this is just because I've had little time or energy in the past week for any stress relief, let alone sexual relations."  
  
Sebastian sniggered. "What a relief. To think you were lusting for me was truly unpleasant to consider."  
  
"Everything about you is unpleasant to consider. But on a practical level it seems this could continue to be a problem as we are sharing a tent," Will said, hating to say it, but he had to think of his sleep and health. "We must… compromise here. It would be unhealthy to leave tension built up in the body too long."  
  
"Indeed?" Sebastian said, with a gloating air. He traced a finger along his cock, which was still fairly erect. He toyed with the sticky head while his blood-smeared thighs tensed. "So by this agreement you will refrain from leaving your bunk to put your lecherous eyes on me?"  
  
Will glanced away and fussed with his glasses. "I already told you I value my sleep. As long as you don't make a nuisance of yourself by trying to provoke me, I won't need to confront you or complain to your master."  
  
"Very well. Though I have no need for sleep, I will end my evening's entertainment here." Regardless of his complaints about Will looking at him, Sebastian kept his eyes open, gaze forward while he touched himself. With a few quick strokes he covered his gloved palm with spend, and then began to lick away the mess while still moaning softly.  
  
Will shivered in disgust and left the devil to his business of cleaning himself up like a cat. Tucked away in his own bunk again, he pulled up the blankets to his head before pushing down his pyjama bottoms. It didn't take him much effort either before he came into a handkerchief, though he thought it would have been more satisfying covering that little devil smile.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
